


Paradoxe

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’était tout de même paradoxal pour quelqu’un d’aussi timide et innocent que Taeyong d’entrer dans un sex shop pour déclarer sa flamme à quelqu’un, un garçon qui plus est.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradoxe

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que Ten voyait ce jeune homme hésiter avant d’entrer dans son sex shop. Il s’arrêtait, fixait les portes vitrées, avançait d’un pas puis se ravisait. Ten était amusé par son comportement, et quelque peu intrigué aussi, il devait l’avouer. Il ne pouvait pas réellement distinguer le visage du jeune homme, celui-ci se cachant toujours derrière la capuche de son sweat.

Ce jour-là Ten jouait avec son nouveau piercing au labret lorsqu’il le vit. Cette fois-ci le jeune homme n’hésita pas avant d’entrer—ou plutôt de débouler—dans le magasin, tirant sa capuche en arrière violemment. Il se planta devant le comptoir et Ten manqua de tomber de son tabouret, stupéfait.

\- Bonjour ? Tenta-t-il, souriant.

Le jeune homme le fixa longuement sans répondre, ses yeux s’écarquillant de plus en plus au fil des secondes qui s’écoulaient.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Continua Ten, cherchant à briser le silence pesant.

\- J-Je voulais juste te parler. Bégaya-t-il.

\- Me parler ? Répondit le vendeur, fronçant les sourcils. 

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre et jeta un œil vers la porte. Ten suivit son regard et vit un groupe de jeunes hommes fixer le magasin tout en conversant.

\- Tu vas dans la même université que moi…et…euh…

\- Tu veux des conseils… ? Demanda Ten, confus.

\- Des conseils ? Répéta le jeune homme.

\- En sex toys ? Répondit le vendeur, pointant du doigt les étagères.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-je des conseils en sex toys…Marmonna-t-il.

Ten cligna des yeux, se forçant à rester poli.

\- Peut-être parce que nous sommes dans un sex shop et que c’est mon métier ? Dit-il, arquant un sourcil.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, visiblement embarrassé.

\- Tu veux quoi alors ? Des capotes pour toi et tes potes ? Continua Ten sèchement, ne cachant plus son agacement.

\- Mes potes sont juste là parce qu’ils m’ont surpris devant…J’ai prétexté connaître le vendeur…Avoua-t-il, gêné.

\- Pourquoi tu as menti ? Et pourquoi tu t’arrêtes toujours devant le magasin ? Questionna Ten d’un ton plus doux.

\- Parce que je voulais pas leur dire la vérité…que j’ai craqué pour un garçon…C’est un peu la honte…Confia-t-il, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son sweat. C’est juste que je te vois souvent…et…je sais pas…à chaque fois je peux pas m’empêcher de te fixer. Désolé c’est un peu étrange ce que je dis là…

Ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre le sol et le visage de Ten. Il était visiblement très embarrassé par la situation et ne savait plus où se mettre. Ten se demandait s’il n’allait pas tout simplement partir en courant.

\- Si tes potes ne t’avaient pas vu tu ne serais jamais entré ? Demanda-t-il finalement, après un silence.

\- Je pense pas. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. J’aurais pas eu le courage.

\- ça aurait été dommage…Sourit Ten, lui lançant un clin d’œil. C’est quoi ton nom ?

\- Taeyong. Souffla-t-il, intimidé.

\- Okay, Taeyong. La prochaine fois, reviens me voir seul d’accord ? Proposa-t-il, un sourire séducteur au coin des lèvres.

Taeyong le fixa longuement, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Je ne suis pas…Enfin…Je n’ai jamais…

\- Avec un garçon ? L’interrompit Ten, pas étonné le moins du monde par sa réponse.

\- Avec personne. Avoua-t-il timidement, une légère teinte rosée sur les joues.

Le vendeur haussa les épaules en souriant.

\- On commencera par apprendre à se connaître, après on verra. Répondit-il d’un ton rassurant, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Hochant la tête timidement, Taeyong jeta un regard vers ses amis, hésitant.

\- On se voit plus tard alors ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Reviens vers 19h, quand je débauche. Fit le vendeur.

Taeyong lui offrit un mince sourire et remit sa capuche, lui lançant un dernier regard avant de pousser les portes du magasin. Ten se pencha sur son comptoir pour le suivre des yeux, lui faisant un signe de main chaque fois que le jeune homme se tournait en sa direction. C’était comme si Taeyong avait peur que Ten disparaisse comme par enchantement. Riant pour lui-même devant son attitude adorable, Ten sentit son cœur fondre pour le jeune étudiant.

C’était tout de même paradoxal pour quelqu’un d’aussi timide et innocent que Taeyong d’entrer dans un sex shop pour déclarer sa flamme à quelqu’un, un garçon qui plus est. La vie était décidément pleine de surprises, pensa Ten avant de se remettre au travail. Il lui tardait vraiment 19h. Il avait le sentiment que Taeyong lui réservait encore plein d’autres surprises.


End file.
